User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria Amicus
Meimei Amicus, more commonly known as Sherria Amicus, is a Magic God, the founder of Destiny City and an ex-member of the Magic God group called POLTERGEIST. She has many memory vessels that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiny City. Her hometown is located in ancient China, though it is unknown how long she lived there. Her true form is a Deus Ex, and she can use many different magic spells. While under the thrall of the Demon Witch Queen Amara she was a lusty fist-fighting soldier with superhuman strength who was a member of Amara's army. She is a collector of magic garments (magic treasures), and is the self-proclaimed goddess of the moon. She is known to sell her magical objects to Mei-li for cute dresses, rare herbs for her tea and, sexy lingerie. Background Appearance Her true age is unknown, but Sherria has the qualities of a mature female. She is noted for her large breasts, and womanly figure, accentuated by her lovely dresses. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, a fact that Victoria Amicus, who refers to her way of thinking resembles that of a grandmother, and many of her peers detest, such as Lady Mallory, who doesn't want to be compared to her. She is best described as an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a military base and mall built in her honor. Sherria is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is a pacifist, as she believes that violence is wrong. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she can become a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed. In battle she has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, often interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. Powers Psionic Meta Magic- *Brilliant Imitation- Sherria can bring any entity to existence by manipulating the boundaries between Is/Isn't. *Brilliant Princess of the Light- During her time as a nun, Sherria learned a lot of spells based on light or energy Holy based elements. While her lights aren't as fatal as her other types of magic, Sherria's lights are bright enough to temporarily blinding her enemies and can even resurrect anyone she pleased. Her light powers also have healing properties. *Shadow Phantasmagoria- During her time as Amara's vessel/slave, Sherria learned tons of spells based on void and shadows through osmosis. She can even open a portal that allows her to go anywhere as she pleased and even create shadowy illusions that can be mistaken as the real deal. *Poltergeist Magic- By pointing with her fingers, she is able to move objects with her mind without any physical contact. She can also use this to control the bodies of other people without possessing them. She can create huge forces of shockwaves that can blast through walls and create force fields strong enough to seal a micro black hole. Although when frightened she loses control over this power for a moment, often leading to perverted results. *Star Reader Magic- Sherria can see the flow of the fate of anyone by reading movement of their stars. *Divine Dragon Blaze Magic- Divine Dragon Blaze Magic is an extremely powerful and exceedingly rare type of Fire Magic; the special characteristic of this type of Fire Magic is its extreme destructive power which can reduce anything to ashes. *Hellish Ice Magic- Sherria can manipulate and create hellish ice at her will; she can also use her Hellish Ice Magic to create inanimate objects or weapons. *Lust Storm Magic- When using her Lust Storm magic, she can create powerful gusts of dark wind and electricity. *Heavenly Body magic- It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Sherria generates and manipulates the light and energy from the sun, moon, and stars from her body and uses it against her enemy. Sherria has tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *Layered Circle Magic- **Two Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Moon- Sherria casts several Magic circles that can reflect spells back at their caster. **Seven Layered Magic Circle: Under Heavenly Destruction- Sherria creates several Magic circles covered in ancient runes above her opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. **Three Layered Magic Circle: Morning Star- Sherria sings a beautiful song while casting three Magic circles that causes the clouds above her to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. **Gate of Inferno Hell- Sherria creates a magic circle on the ground to summon a pillar of explosive flames, destroying anything caught within, including herself. *Mercy Magic- With Mercy Magic, Sherria can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the target is still alive. *Theft Magic- With Theft Magic Sherria is able to "steal" powers and target's stamina and strength without direct contact. All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess- She has heightened visual senses, allowing her to see fast movements normally impossible for metahuman eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, her eyes are able to see the "Truths" of the world. This allows her to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura and seeing through invisibility. Her eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet aura of a True Ancestor. Upon staring at an Elder True Ancestor for seventy-two seconds, she is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. She can also see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Sherria can induce nauseating hallucinations on her opponents and can even project what she sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing her sight with them. The eyes also allows her to examine magic, and be able to quickly understand the nature of a magic and figure out a weakness. With the use of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria can perceive the outcome of actions, countering and defeating her opponents with incredible ease. Sherria's eyes are protected from intense light magical or not and cannot be blinded. The All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess allows Sherria to see through solid objects and even in the dark with ease. *Thrall Eye- With the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess Sherria has an ability called Thrall Eye that she gained from using the Illusion Manuscript on Werbellia after she broke free from her control. WIth it she can control her enemies and allies with the eye, but can only control one person at a time. The eye is very strong and the ability is unbreakable, but it strains her mind and body. *Whispering Memories- By looking in her eyes she can manipulate the person's memories, as long as it won't contradict directly with the beliefs or already established memories of the target. She used those to infiltrate a high school without anyone finding it strange. Abilities Omnicompetence: Sherria is such a talented leader that she can handle and deal with any situation regardless of the difficulty or effort involved, including running an entire country that she herself started. Sheer Willpower- Because of her sheer willpower, Sherria is unaffected by all types of psychic and mental powers, all of which only make her boobs slightly bounce. Chi Augmentation- Sherria uses her Ki enhance her physical condition giving her the capability to perform impossible feats. Magic Intuition- Sherria is well known for her intuitive grasp of most forms of Magic. Copy Cat Negation- She is completely immune to being copied in any way possible; this includes being absorbed by others. When absorbed her magic causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Adaptive Power-Level- She can adapt to any power level even Nigh Omnipotence by increasing the level of mana and ki that she's producing. Alternate-Selves Contacting- She can summon and talk to her various other selves from other realities, but most notably she can summon Lady Mallory whenever she needs someone to stand in for her during speeches... *Consciousness Transferal- She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat- Sherria is a capable unarmed combatant due to her training with Mei-li and Yan Xianglian while her speed was enhanced by her Grand Chariot spell, Sherria went on to attack and brutally injure Huozai several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. Spells Nerf This!- Sherria can ignore and invalidate any form of immunity to her powers via the spell "Nerf This!". Negation Negation- Sherria can cast a spell that prevents her from being negated or sealed by anyone and it is unclear if "Ultimate Nemesis" can dispel her Negation Immunity spell. Equipment Destiny Blades: A pair of ethereal blades; peach colored beams of magical energy which are extended directly from the palms of her hands that she can summon through sheer willpower, she can change their length and size as well as suspend them in mid air and fire them at will. Universal Safety System: With the Universal Safety System Sherria has the ability that allows her to restore anything to its previous state, as in a pile of cards or a damaged weapon, but she cannot select what to repair and what not. This power can also extend to people, being able to revive them as illusion-like beings that cannot be killed, as if they are harmed, they regenerate instantly. However if she were to expend too much mana this power begins to fade, all people resurrected will vanish instantly. Her Memory Vessels *Astraea Sears- *Chelia Amicus- *Chichiru Shibakami- *Dai-sensei- *Victoria Amicus- *Loung Meiling- Weaknesses *Sherria's achievements are limited by the means at her disposal. *Sherria is limited by her physical field of perception. *She cannot see through germanium or lead. *Using the power of her eyes however has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *While she has a huge reserve of mana and ki she can still run out of it. Trivia *Sherria's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Her favorite type of flowers are yamayuri (mountain lilies), they mean "the joy of life". *Neverending Nightmares is based off of Greek Tragedy is a form of theatre from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * Sherria's Cheongsams and Kimonos is believed to be originated from the infamous designer and magician, Dragon Couture. * Her alias Meimei(美苺) means 'beautiful berry' in Mandarin Chinese. *During dinner time, Sherria eats unnaturally fast just like her Memory Vessel, Chelia. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet